The Ancient Demon
by Leo112
Summary: yugioh/inuyasha mix the pharaoh of Egypt has a problem. He's a demon and has been kidnapped. Can he and his new demon friends stop those responsible before it's too late? yugi/yami/Atem puzzleshipping maybe yaoi haven't decided. own noda except the plot
1. Chapter 1

Hey me again!! this is my second story so be nice, no flames and enjoy!!

* * *

The pharaoh sighed as he sat on his throne, listening to his counsel bicker amongst themselves. His high priest put a hand on his wrist.

"are you alright my pharaoh?" The pharaohs purple eyes looked at his friend who was in a white turban with a blue sash around his waist and hanging neatly in front. He also had blue armor on his chest and shoulders; a hat with a gold serpent around the rim, some gold arm bands on his upper and lower arms, a dark blue cape draped around his shoulders and millennium rod in hand.

"I'm fine thank you for asking" the pharaoh replied. The priest nodded and got back to his spot. Then he thought

'Atem are you sure your ok? It has been a long day and Ra has set some time a go.'

'yes you are right about that Set, I just wish they would come to a conclusion already, they have been bickering for so long I think my brain may melt' Atem thought back rubbing his forehead in the process. Set smiled slightly at this

'You are the pharaoh remember, you can do something about their constant ranting.' Atem thought a minute, 'you're right as usual cousin, I've had enough of this' then he literally shouted "ENOUGH!"

At that the counsel quieted and looked at him. "That's enough for today, once you actually have something to present to me, we will continue another time. Now is there anything else you need to present to me?"

"yes" said one of the council men, getting glares from the others, Atem raised an eyebrow

"well?"

"you see my pharaoh we have had several attacks by demons on our population, we think it in your best interest to destroy these demons and outcast the half-breeds out of Egypt."

"oh and how may I be doing this?" Atem asked simply.

Thinking that they won one the councilman smiled and said with a little more confidence " Well you my pharaoh put out a law saying that if a demon is spotted he is to be killed instantly, and any half-breads will either be enslaved or banished from the kingdom."

Atem pretended to think about the suggestion then said "No, demons, half-breeds, or humans no matter what they are they are still my people, and I won't go abandon even a few of them just because they are slightly different."

"But my lord…."

"No, buts I won't abandon my people just because they look and act different."

"Yes, my pharaoh"

"good"

"What do you want us to do with the demons?"

Atem thought a moment, "The demons seen by others to attack another of my people you my treat them as they were a criminal, but if a witness or evidence doesn't come forward then the charges will be dismissed."

"Very well sire."

"Is there anything else of great importance?" Atem asked slightly irritated for sitting in one place for so long.

"No my Pharaoh" one of the priests said seeing his irritation.

"Very well dismissed" Atem said with a wave of his hand, and every one minus Set left the room. Atem visually deflated as soon as they were alone, and Set chuckled at his cousin. Atem looked at him with a small smile

"I'm so glad that's over with." He said standing up and stretching.

"What will you do now Atem?" asked Set

Atem thought a moment " I think I will go to my quarters for a good night's rest."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" asked Set

"yes, I wouldn't mind the company." replied Atem walking towards the door with Set on his heels. The two walked down the hallway in silence until Set asked

"Atem are you going to something about the demons?" Atem sighed

" no, Set there isn't much I can do without restricting some of the freedom of my people. I wish there was a way I could talk with them and see if we could compromise." Set placed a hand on his shoulder

"it's all right we will talk more tomorrow." Atem nodded as Set left to his own quarters two doors down. Atem sighed, and then opened the door to his room taking a deep breath of fresh air as it blew in from the open balcony doors. Atem then after taking off his gold bands of jewelry stepped out on to the balcony to take in the garden under it. But what was in the garden is what caught his eye. There in the middle of the garden was a man in white long hair and a mask over his eyes and nose, only showing hazel eyes with a tint of red around the irises, draining a dead elderly man of his blood.

"Hey you!" shouted Atem, which made the man look up at him. "What are you doing!" Atem demanded.

The man looked at him and said one word that made shivers go up his spine

"food"

Just as he said that he dropped the already drained man and jumped up to the three story balcony, making Atem back up. Taking the puzzle, this was still around his neck, in to his hands making the eye of Horus light up on his for head.

"Why are you killing my people! They have done nothing to you!" The person evilly smiled

"I have no quarrel with them, I have a quarrel with the one leading them."

Atem slightly shocked said "what have I done to you?!" The man bore his fangs

"You sent your troops and killed almost every one of my kind in a village about a half a day travel from here by hoarse." Atem's eyes went wide

"I made no such order."

"Then how come I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!" The guy shouted as he charged Atem. Before Atem realized it he was back in his room, on his back, puzzle on the floor sliding towards the door, broken strap tied to it. Atem looked at his puzzle, then back at the guy who was now standing over him. Grasping Atem by the neck he lifted him off the floor,

"I heard you hate demons, now let's see how you like the way you treat us." Then he bit into Atems neck, making him scream for a second before he collapsed unconscious.

Set herd the scream and ran towards Atems room. Flinging the doors open he found a vampire with his fangs in Atems neck, and wings popping out from Atems unconscious body.

"Be Gone!" Set shouted holding up the millennium rod ceiling the vampire into the extra stone kept in the store house. "Atem!" he shouted running over to the body now on the floor. Set picked up Atem and ran towards the healing ward.

"Ishizu!"

"yes, what's all the commotion……." She stopped when she saw Atem

"Quickly bring him over to the bed, how did this happen!"

"He was alone in his chambers when a vampire came by and bit him." Set explained as he gently set Atem down being carful of his wings. Ishizu quickly rapped Atems neck with some herbs to stop the bleeding

"Set I need you to turn him."

"Turn him? Now what do you mean by that?" he answered with confusion. She turned to him and said quite harshly

"Don't you give me that Set! I know you are half-demon dog, and if you don't turn him he will be vulnerable to light and the scent of blood. If you turn him the dog demon in you and the vampire demon already in him will balance each other out so he won't crave blood, and the people won't get suspicious why he won't come out during the day." Sets eyes were wide

"How did you know I am half-demon dog?" Ishezu sighed

"I am half-demon as well but I am half-wolf not dog, I can smell dog on you even though you're around the cats of the Basset temple. Please do this for your pharaoh, don't let the sun he has loved become his disease." Set stared at her for a moment then nodded in agreement

"what do I need to do?" she smiled

"just turn him like you would a human except instead of letting the blood drip in to his mouth he will lengthen his fangs and bite into your arm, when you feel slightly light headed pull your arm away, he should wake up after that."

He nodded again and removed the bracelet around his right wrist, the bending down he lengthened his own fangs and bit down into Atems neck that Ishizu uncovered and drank a little before releasing. Then after wiping his mouth, he stuck his wrist into Atem's mouth and winced when Atems fangs dug deep into his wrist. After a minute he became slightly light headed so he ripped is wrist out of Atems mouth to let Ishizu wrap it lightly with a cloth knowing it would heal quickly. Atem then moaned, and opened his eyes, getting a gasp from the other two in the room. Atem rubbed his forehead muttering,

"What happened….. I feel as if a pyramid landed on me….. twice." Set chuckled caching Atems attention.

"Set? What happened? Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"what was the last thing you remember, my pharaoh?" asked ishezu. Atem looked at her,

"The last thing I remember is being bitten……by that vampire." His hand went to his neck. Ishizu nodded

"My pharaoh you were bitten by a vampire, but I had Set counter the vampire blood with his half-demon blood, so you should be able to walk outside in the sunlight. There is some bad news, once a month you need to drain a living human to stay alive and sane, otherwise you will go into bloodlust and you will kill more then what you need to survive." Atem nodded slowly saying he understood, and then slowly sat up on the bed, flexing his wings a little too un-cramp them.

"Oh and my pharaoh?" asked Ishizu

"yes?" your eyes are no longer purple they are red." She handed him a mirror and sure enough blood red eyes were staring rite back at him."

"I assume there is no way to fix this?" she shook her head, and he nodded "I expected as much." He looked out the window at the coming dawn, his life just got a bit more interesting. Little did he know he wasn't the only one.

(Meanwhile a 100 miles from the palace)

"Come on!" shouted the salve driver as he jerked on one of the slaves' ropes making said figure fall flat down on his face, black hair falling around his shoulders. The figure got up out of the sand brown eyes glaring at the head man only to get a whip in his face and a cut across his fairly tanned cheek.

"Don't be glaring at me dog boy, or you will get worse than that." The figure growled all the same.

"Inuyasha" asked a blond next to him "you alright?" Inuyasha looked at the blond

"yes Joey, I'm fine I've had worse than this." Joey gave him a lopsided smile

"hey cheer up man, we could be in a worse condition then we are now." It was Inuyasha's turn to give him a lopsided smile

"yea and it also could be raining"

just then…..

it started raining.

Joey groaned, "man you had to jinx it didn't you." Inuyasha snickered.

"Quiet Back There!" shouted the guard, once again jerking on Inuyasha's rope to once again make him fall face flat in the wet sand. Grumbling he stood up again, wiping his red clay colored kilt, off with is bound hands.

"I so wish I had my demon powers right now" Joey chuckled again and elbowed Inuyasha in the side

"you know I bet every half demon here is wishing that, but with these stupid collars on that wish is out of our grasp." He tugged on the leather collar around his neck for emphasis.

"yea I know, it's just if I had my claws for a second this collar would be sheds in the wind."

" Don't gets your hopes up, Inuyasha, they will just be dragged through the dirt."

As he said this the master tugged hard on both of Joey's and Inuyasha's ropes, dumping both face first in the sand.

"Joey you say that one more time I'm going to hurt you." Inuyasha threatened as he got out of the sand once again.

"Yea, yea, yea" Joey said spitting sand as he got up as well. Inuyasha looked towards the palace thinking 'where are you?'

* * *

like? dislike? review please!


	2. Chapter 2

hey here's chapter 2! I'm sorry i spelled Ryou's name wrong the first time hopefully i fixed it! sorry! don't kill me (hides behind couch) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

(Three weeks later)

"Well with the well fare of the citizens and the popularity of the factors….." The priest explained in an emotion less monotone. Atem was lounging on his throne board out of his mind and he could have sworn that Set was asleep standing up.

'Set are you awake?'

'yes Atem, I am wake now.' Thought Set smirking lightly. Atem inwardly chuckled

'you board much?'

'You're the one to talk' came Sets comeback. Atem smiled slightly

'I think ill cut this 20 min speech down to…3….2….1.' "ENOUGH!!" witch quieted the bickering that had just started again.

"If we cant have a quick meeting, with out bickering I think I will cut this meeting slightly short." Ignoring the protests from the priests he continued, "we will continue this in three days when Ra is at his highest peek, but until then I don't want to hear a word about this." Atem stood forcing the priests to bow as he walked by, followed by Set, out the door. Set chuckled

"ill never get tiered of that." Atem smiled as well

" we'll see if they can follow instructions, well I will see you tomorrow morn." Set bowed

"as you wish, my pharaoh" he said ducking around the corner to avoid the sandal that was thrown at him. Atem chuckled again and slipped his sandal back on, to continue on his way.

'I think ill stop by the garden on my way to bed' he thought as he turned a corner, to be stopped by a man in a dark clothing.

"You go no farther demon" hissed the man. Atem grabbed his puzzle

"who are you, how dare you threaten the pharaoh!" the figure laughed

"its not me you need to be worried about, what you need to worry about is the bee that is going to sting you."

"What are you …." He started to say as a dart hit him in the shoulder, he pulled it out as his vision got fuzzy and went black. Atem dropped to his knees and fell face flat on the floor. A second clocked figure cam out if the shadow, and helped the first drag the unconscious pharaoh around the corner. Then they striped the pharaoh of most of his gold, cape, crown, and his puzzle, leaving wrist bands, wight kilt and his sandals on him before tying him up and chucking him in a sack leaving every thing else on the floor.

* * *

"Come on already!" said the very annoyed guard, once again tugging on the ropes connected to Inuyasha's and Joeys ropes, which almost made them fall…. again.

"I'm really getting tiered of this guy" muttered Inuyasha, Joey nodded in agreement. When all of the sudden the guard stiffens then falls of his hoarse.

"What the…." Joey never finished his sentence as something pricked the back of his leg and he when down unconscious.

"Joey!" Inuyasha yelled managing to dodge the darts headed his way. He turned to face three men one with a blow dart tube in hand, the other two were just standing there. 'Well' Inuyasha thought 'that's going to change pretty quick,' as he swung his rope around managing to knock the tube out of the one guys hand and tackle him. He was about to punch the lights out of the guy under him but two fingers to a sensitive spot on his neck, knocking him out cold, prevented him from doing it.

"well that was more difficult then I thought it would be" said the one with the tube, after picking it up the figure said to the other two "grab the two slaves and lets get going." A minute later the bodies of Inuyasha and Joey were tied hand and foot and tossed over a shoulder and disappearing into the night.

* * *

'Ugg, what hit me' Atem thought as he regained consciousness, finally he opened his eyes to find that he was in a sack, tied hand and foot with a cloth in his mouth tied behind his head for a gag. Atem wiggled slightly to get into some what of a comfortable position, but his wiggling did more then that.

RRIIPP!

"huh?"

THUMP!

"ouch!" Atem managed threw the gag as he landed in the sand. He groaned as he looked around, nothing but sand, a rock cropping and that caravan that he dropped from the last camel, which he didn't want to get there attention, for miles. He laid in the sand a min to catch his breath, because the drop knocked some of the wind out of him. After he caught his breath he sat up, and looked around again, that's when he noticed a sand storm heading his way. He groaned again and barrel rolled to the rock cropping looking for some shelter from the storm.

Well he found something better in the rock cropping, there was a hole in the side of the rock, not big enough to be a cave yet larger then a rock overhang. So after some wiggling he managed to get into the whole as the storm hit. He sighed and looked at his feet if he could at least get his feet untied, as soon as the storm blows over he can walk towards the nearest town, unfortunately he had not come this far into the desert so he has know idea where he is. So after finding some what of a sharp rock he started rubbing the bindings against it hoping they would break soon, he couldn't draw his claws for some reason so he did with the next best option. After an hour he finally got the satisfying sound

SNAP! as the rope finally broke, the storm hadn't stopped yet, so Atem decided to take a nap, to gather what strength he had left so he could leave and get home.

* * *

(two days later, sand storm just stopped)

"Come on you two I need to get to the nearest town as fast as possible, I want to sell you for there finest wine and girls" said a man in about his forties, with a lecherous smile on his lips. The two slaved being pulled sighed and looked at each other, they were about the same size but the slightly taller one had wight hair down to his shoulders, gentle brown eyes, and a very light tan. The slightly shorter of the two had black hair that looked like he dyed his hair maroon red but its growing out at the roots showing the natural black, and framing his somewhat childish face was blond bangs that reached his jaw bone. He too has a light tan, and both boys have on a ratty tunic that was light brown and tied at the waist. As these too were looking at each other the masters hoarse reared throwing both boys face first into the sand, because of a side winder scaring the hoarse.

The tri colored lifted his head out of the sand, "yuck! Ryou you ok?" the wight hared boy pulled his head out as well shaking the sand out of his hair, "yea yugi, I'm fine" yugi nodded, and stood up offering a bound hand to Ryou, who gratefully took. Then out of the corner of his eye, yugi saw something glint in the shadows of a rock cropping

"uh, master?"

"What do you want?" was the reply Yugi pointed

"I saw something glint over there." The master looked were he was pointing and looked back at yugi and untied the rope attached to his wrists from the saddle

"Then go look, but no funny business now ya here." Yugi nodded and hurried over to the rock cropping. Looking inside he saw a unconscious man gagged and wrists tied behind his back with a demon collar around his neck. Also on the floor near his sandaled feet was a strand of rope that looked frayed, his ankles looked red and slightly swollen. Turning back to his master he cried

"There's some one tied up in here!" he pulled on one of the mans bound arms so master could see. After seeing the arm yugi pulled on, master got off his hoarse and walked over to them. After peeking inside to confirm what yugi was saying, he first untied yugi's hands, and then both of them pulled the young man out of the whole. Yugi then showed master the rope

"it was laying next to his feet." After taking a second look at the boy he used the rope and tied his ankles back together, then hoisting him up on the horse behind him. Turning back to yugi he rebound his hands then patted his head

"nice eyes." Yugi smiled at him, but as soon as the master turned around taking his lead rope with him, the smile fell and he walked back over to where Ryou was and they continued on there journey.

* * *

Atem moaned as he regained consciousness

'wh- where am I?' he thought as he looked around and noticed that he was in a tent….still tied up.

He moaned and started knocking his head into the sand in frustration. After a min. of this a giggle made him stop and look up, there standing in the door way was a slave with snow wight hair. It took a min. for him to realize that a person was standing there, and as soon as he did his eyes went wide. The wight haired boy chuckled, and left the tent, Atem moaned again, and set his face into the sand a couple minuets later a older man and the wight haired boy came into the tent where he was being held. He sat up the best he could, as the older man walked over and cut the gag off his face

"Who are you, and why are you like this?" asked the man

"my name is yami, and I was kidnapped." He said croakily. The man nodded, then turned to the wight haired slave

"Ryou, go tell yugi to bring some water and some bandages ." The boy now named Raul, nodded and quickly left the tent. The man turned back to Atem

"The saves will be right back" he then used the dagger, and cut the bindings around his swolen ankles, then exited the tent. Just after the man left another person entered the tent; it was another salve that had Atems jaw on the floor.

This slave almost looked exactly like him, except he looked younger and didn't have the streaks of blond going up his hair, and his eyes….the purest amethyst like his own. "Sir, are you ok?" asked yugi. Atem shook his head clearing it and said

"yes I'm fine you just took me by surprise." Yugi grinned as he knelt next to Atem

"yea I get that a lot, one time when master picked up a wanderer in the desert, he fell flat on his face when he saw me." Yugi shook his head smiling at the memory as he rapped Atem's ankles with the cool cream to take down the swelling. Atem raised an eyebrow

"we really look that much alike?" yugi nodded and then realized what he said and his eyes got wide

"Y-y-you're the p-p-pharaoh?" at Atems nod yugi was on his hands and knees with his for head in the sand. Atem chuckled

"Rise yugi; don't bow in front of me. Your master doesn't know who I am, and I'd prefer if it stays that way." Yugi sat up with confusion written all over his face. Atem chuckled again

"now don't call me your highness or your majesty or even your pharaoh, just call me yami. I will tell you my real name as soon as we are away from that thief." Yugi nodded, and gave Atem a drink of water from the flask, for his hands were still tied behind his back

"Thank you, yugi." Before yugi could answer, the master walled back in.

"yugi, go make me some of those oils for my bath before we head out."

"yes master." Was yugi's reply as he walked toward the entrance, which the master didn't think he was fast enough, so he grabbed yugi's arm and literally threw yugi out of the tent and into the sand out side.

"get going I don't have all day!" Yugi picked up the water flask and ran towards another tent and disappeared. Once yugi was gone the master turned toward Atem

"now you half breed, you are going to help me." He grabbed Atems arm and hulled him to wobbly legs, and dragged him out of the tent, past a camp fire which is where Raul was fixing something for the master to eat, and into another tent and threw him down onto a bed role. There is where he tied Atems feet to two steaks and rapped a chain around his chest under his arms and attached the other end to another steak above his head. Then after re-gagging him, he leaned down in Atem's face and whispered

_(attempt rape don't like don't read!!)_

"you are going to help me with my sex issue, since my slaves are too young you will have to do." Atems eyes went wide and started struggling, but he couldn't move. The master captured his gagged mouth in a kiss, and starting rubbing his hands accosts his chest and stomach. Then the master did the one thing that she shouldn't have….he took Atem's collar off.

_(end safe to read!) _

As soon as the collar was off his neck Atem felt the rush of power, and started pulsing as he closed his amethyst eyes. The master saw his mistake and tried to put the collar back on but it was too late. Master yelled in surprise, as Atems blood red eyes snapped open, looked at him, and then he grinned.

* * *

like? dislike? Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's chapter 3!! thanks to the two people who put me on author favorites!

reminder I own diddly squat except the plot! (hey I'm a poet! lol) Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

The master scooted off Atem as Atem snapped the ropes that tied his wrists together, then yanking out the gag. He snapped the ropes that held his feet to the stakes and then he broke the chain and unwound it from himself. Atem stretched as a pair of black leathery wings popped from his shoulders, as fingernails, and fangs also grew. Then finally a pair of black ears popped from the top of his head, twitching at every new sound.

The master, finally getting his nerve together, bolted out the flap of the tent, with a mad Atem on his heels. As Atem got out side he caught a glimpse of something in the servant's tent he was about to check it out when he heard a scream. Atems head swiveled to find the master, holding Yugi with a knife at his throat and blood running down his side. Yugi started wheezing, when the master shouted

"Demon do you really want your pharaoh to die?" Atem snarled and started walking closer to the master and pale Yugi. The master started fidgeting as Atem walked closer, when he was about a yard away Atem growled again

"Let…Go....Of....Yugi." Master started to sweat.

"A-and what i-if I d-d-don't?" Atem cracked his knuckles

"You're going to have a painful death." The master grinned.

"I'm not the one you need to be worried about." Then almost as if he was expecting it Atem caught an arrow that was about to embed itself in his right shoulder and sniffed it.

"Sleeping potion" he muttered as he snapped the arrow in half.

"You dare?" he asked growling again he turned around to find three archers all armed with bows and arrows, all pointed at him. Atem laughed, which confused everyone except yugi who was unconscious now. Atem composed himself long enough to say

"You really think you can take me down with three arrows?" His face suddenly changed from humor to rage.

"I don't think so. NOW!!!" he shouted. Just as quickly as they appeared the three archers disappeared, except they didn't run away. No they were flat on their faces with a white haired demon on top. Atem smiled at the demon.

"Took you long enough…..Bakura."

The master suddenly lost about three shades of colour in his face.

"Bakura the notorious thief that the pharaoh suddenly took in to his council?" he started backing up dragging unconscious Yugi along with him blood dripping on the ground. Bakura sniffed the air and his hazel eyes turned a light brown

"So" he looks at Atem "can I have him?" Atem smiled once again

"Yes you can have the man but leave the boy alone." Bakura nodded then was suddenly gone, the master looked around nervously, and just as suddenly he appeared once again but inches from his face

"Boo."

The master jumped back dropping Yugi, and started to run for his hoarse, but was stopped by Bakura landing on his back and taking his claws and severed the guys head off his body. Bakura turned back to Atem who was kneeling next to yugi. Atem was checking yugi to see if the boy had a pulse, he did a faint one but there was one. Atem was about to say something when somebody or something knocked him in the head which flung him about 10 feet to the side. Atem barley heard Bakura shout as the darkness consumed him.

(Temporary Bakura pov)

Bakura ran over to Atem when he saw him flung to the side then stop moving. After making sure that he was ok he snarled at the black dog demon who hurt his pharaoh

"Who dares?!"

The dog demon looked at him then looked back at yugi before biting gently into his neck. As the dog started to drink what blood was left in yugi's body, Atem groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Atem are you ok?" asked Bakura helping him sit up.

"I'll be fine, what hit me, and where's yugi?" was his reply as he rubbed the bump forming on the side of his head.

"That dog demon is the one who hit you, as for yugi look for yourself." Bakura said pointing. Atem looked up in time to see the dog demon slit its wrist and stick it in yugi's mouth.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Atem shouted getting to his feet slightly supported by Bakura. The dog demon finished giving yugi blood, then licked the wound closed.

"Answer me! I demand it!" The dog demon didn't answer as he started liking the stab wound in yugi's side healing it. Atem's eyes started glowing red as his anger started to peek. This caught the dogs's attention then calmly he got up checked on yugi again then walked over to Atem staring into his eyes. When the dog was no more than three feet away he leaned forward and said in a rough soft voice,

"Sleep."

Suddenly Atem's eye lids started getting heavy as he attempted to fight the spell but resulting in him closing them as he fell face first into the sand. The dog chuckled then looked at Bakura

"You better get your friend's face out of the sand or he'll suffocate." Bakura stood there for a sec with his mouth hanging open, before he bent down and rolled the sleeping figure of Atem over onto his side. When Bakura looked up the dog was back by Yugi, watching him, when both of them heard a sound. The dog looked at him then back at yugi, not moving.

"Sure I'll go check what that was." Bakura said sarcastically as he walked over to the only other tent in the clearing. Pulling the curtain aside he gasped at what he saw. There on an old mat with a chain shackled around one of the delicate ankles, was a teen that looked almost exactly like him, except his hair was shoulder length and his eyes were a soft brown, which were full of surprise at the moment. But the one thing that made him mad, other than the shackle was the collar around his delicate neck.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, Bakura shook his head and said,

"I'm Bakura" the boy's eyes went wide

"B-B- Bakura …. w-wh-what are you doing here." He scooted back as far as the chain attached to the shackle would let him go. Bakura sighed

"I'm not going to hurt you, would you like that shackle and collar off?" The boys' eyes, if they could, got wider and he nodded. Bakura grinned

"ok now don't move" after he got a nod from the boy he used his claws and cut the shackle off, then he leaned closer and carefully, used one of his nails, cut off the thick leather collar. As soon as it hit the floor Bakura backed up as the boy started pulsing and his brown eyes closed. Then SNAP the ropes that were, evidently, holding the boys wrists together snapped as his sky blue eyes opened. Then fangs grew, claws grew, a pair of white ears grew, and a slender white tail grew as well. Bakura's eyes bugged wide and his jaw fell to the floor, as the younger's hair lengthened down to waist length

"And who might you be?" he managed to ask. It was the boys turn to grin

"I'm Ryou."

"Ryou" he repeated "How…."

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a scream tore through the air. Ryou's eyes went wide as he whispered

"Yugi……"

Then with speed Bakura didn't think he had, was out the door before he had the chance to move. Bakura was out the door with a flash, and saw everything going on at once.

A bunch of raiders had run through the camp pulling a cart along behind them, and Atem who was now wide awake and furious for being put to sleep….again, but he was taking it out on the raiders instead of anyone else. The black dog demon was fighting the raiders as well but keeping pretty close to yugi who was still unconscious. As for Ryou, he was fighting raiders on his way to get to yugi, which, I might say, didn't take very long. But Bakura wasn't kept out of the action for long as soon as he took all this in, one of the raiders spotted him and charged and with a shake of Bakura's head and a mischievous smile the raider's head was rolling across the sand, followed by several others.

Well as he was finishing off another raider he heard a yell of pain, Bakura turned to see Atem pull a arrow out of his shoulder then collapse on the ground. Bakura ran towards Atem to get a dart in the thigh for his troubles, he pulled it out, and dropped it into the sand, and kept going.

Then the next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion, for Bakura. First Ryou dropped, three darts in the middle of his back, then the dog demon fell, a poison arrow to the heart, and then his own vision started going on him as another dart hit him in the shoulder. He saw the raiders pick up yugi, as he fell into the sand losing all communication with his legs. Then just as his world went black he heard the leader say

"Pack them up, Naraku wants them alive" and he heard no more.

* * *

there you go! hope to have chapter 4 up soon!! review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took me so long guys school as been a killer!!! Plus I'm still slightly new to this so, this was slightly longer to help make up for it!

i do not own any of the yugioh or Inuyasha characters!

Read and Review please!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Yugi groaned as he awoke, feeling stiff in all of his joints. He finally opened his eyes to find that he was in a wagon, tied hand and foot with a gag …..

'Of course' he thought rolling his eyes

He got his vision to focuses and saw that everyone including three men he didn't know where all still unconscious, also restrained. He looked closer at the three he didn't know, one of them was a tall blond with a semi tanned face in a clay brown kilt and a demon collar, and another was a black haired boy with a maroon kilt, no sandals, and also a demon collar on, then there was white haired man with a semi white kilt and sandals, and gold wrist bracelets of high rank, were around his arms and wrists, and the scary part he looked almost like…..

'oh, dang how did he get here!'

But it also looked like who ever captured them put a collar around his neck, also Atem has his collar back on, it seems that the only human here was himself. Yugi let a quiet sigh, then suddenly he pulsed…… and again.

Then a pain in his skull made him close his eyes, until the pain went away, then as it subsided as a pain in his mouth told him that his canines were falling out and fangs were replacing them. He couldn't scream, one because of the gag, two he didn't want his captors to know he was awake. Finally the pain subsided, and a new pain in his hindquarters took up his attention, there was so much pressure then suddenly he sprouted a tail, and his ears moved from the sides of his head to the top covered in fur, what color he couldn't tell, then finally his nails lengthened and sharpened. Yugi was crying by now because this was a painful process, just managed to keep his sobs quiet as tears ran down his face. Then as a comfort his senses heightened dramatically, he could see the smallest splinter on the other side of the wagon, he could smell the trees and flowers…

'Wait…… Egypt doesn't have any trees or flowers that he was aware of. Oh, no we're out of Egypt, must be near the Mediterranean Sea because I can smell salt water.'

Yugi looked out the back through the small hole that wasn't being covered by the tarp. He saw lines of trees and bushes out the back. He growls lowly, but it was just loud enough that someone heard him who was walking out side.

"What was that?" asked one of the men riding beside the wagon

"I didn't hear anything." said another

"huh, must have been my imagination, those sleeping darts are powerful they wouldn't be awake already it's impossible."

"Maybe you should check just in case."

"all right."

Yugi laid limp and closed his eyes pretending to still be out cold, as the man moved the tarp aside to peek inside.

"yep still out cold" the man said finally drawing back from the wagon and into his position beside it. Yugi's eyes snapped open, and peeked over his shoulder at what was binding him. 'Ropes' he thought with a grin, 'futile to a half-demon, all I need to do is spread my wrists apart and…'

"Don't even think about it." whispered a voice

Yugi looked around and saw that the black haired boy in a maroon kilt was up and had somehow got his gag off. The boy looked out the back, then barrel rolled across the floor of the wagon. As he rolled Yugi noticed that his hands were shackled together instead of tied, so were his feet. He got close enough to untie the gag around Yugi's face.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" whispered Yugi with slight surprise in his voice. The black haired man smiled at him

"I'm here the same reason you are." Yugi blinked at him

"and that would be….." The man chuckled softly

"We are half demons why do you think we are here?" Yugi shrugged, and whispered "I've only been a half demon for about five minutes now."

This got a surprised look from the stranger. Yugi nodded "now what's your name and why don't you want me to escape?" The stranger shook his head to clear it

"Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha, and the reason I don't want you to escape just yet is because you are the only one who can get us out of here. Everyone else has a collar on to block their demon powers, if you leave our chance of escaping will go down from slim to none." Yugi nodded at his reasoning

"How can I prevent them from noticing I'm a half demon?"

"well, you for one can hide your ears in your hair, fortunately they are black like your hair, I don't think anyone has seen you conscious yet so they would assume that's your natural eye color, your tail…" he trailed off as he stared at the appendage. Yugi grinned at him then wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt and hung the end of his tail down the front like it was a end piece rope from the knot holding it together. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that" Yugi shrugged "oh and by the way my name is Yugi"

"Yugi… hmm interesting name." then they both heard a moan from one of the unconscious prisoners. They both searched for the person but couldn't find the one, until a foot kicked Inuyasha in the back. Inu turned around to find the blond was awake

"Joey are you ok?" Joey rolled his eyes and grunted as he sat up. Yugi scooted closer to Joey and used his nails to gently cut the gag off of Joey's face.

"Thanks" he said once the gag was off "why don't you have a collar on?"

"I was human when they picked me up, but I was already turned before they got there and just changed a couple minutes ago." Joey raised an eyebrow "Didn't they here you change? When I was changed it hurt so much that the entire house hold heard me scream."

Inu chuckled "More like the neighborhood. I heard you three cities away." Joey puffed his chest out "That's because one I have a big lung span"

"More like a big mouth" muttered Inu making Yugi grin. "And two" he continued ignoring Inu's remark, "you are a dog half-demon and dogs have excellent hearing"

Inu smiled at the praise "not that you do, that is." Inu's smile disappeared into a glare, making yugi giggle softly.

"Why I aught a …" started Inu but was interrupted by growl, Inu turned to face one mad pharaoh. Yugi smiled at Atem and scooted closer to him, and once again, removed the gag from his face.

"Thanks" he muttered then he looked up at the other two conscious beings, "Yugi, who are they?"

"Yami, the black haired one is Inuyasha, and the blond one is Joey they both just woke up." Atem nodded "Have you told them?" Yugi shook his head

"I didn't know if you wanted them to know." Atem smiled at the confused faces of the other too.

"I'll tell you later, now let's see about getting out of here." He looked around the wagon as he felt a kick in the hip; he turns around to stare into a pair of dark brown eyes. Atem jumped "Bakura, how many times have I got to tell you, don't do that!"

Bakura grinned under the gag, as Yugi scooted closer to Bakura and gut off his gag. "What am I late to the party?" Bakura asked as the piece of cloth fell. "Better late than never as they always say." Inuyasha and Joey looked at each other then back at the group in front of them

"Hey Inu you thought I was weird well I think that guy takes it to a new level." Inu shoved him with his shoulder but unfortunately Bakura heard him.

"What?!"

Inu just stared at him and was about to say something when something moved under the sack behind him. Well using his chained hands he grabbed the corner and dragged it off a trussed up person.

"Ryou!" Yugi gasped. Ryou was also chained hand and foot but a length of chain was wrapped around his arms and legs, completely immobilizing him, but that's also not counting the rope also raped around him and each end was tied to rings on either side of him. Yugi scooted closer, knocking Inu, over so he had to roll towards the end of the wagon so he didn't get kicked.

"Ryou, are you ok?" yugi asked as he cut the gag off.

"Yes, Yugi I'm fine."

"How long have you been awake? I would have come over if I had known."

"It's ok, and I've only been awake a couple minutes, I couldn't get any ones attention because I couldn't move, I finally was able to use one of my claws to break one of the pieces of rope holding me down so I could move."

"Claws? Oh, wait you don't have a collar on."

"Yea, when they shot at me with three darts two got stuck in my clothing and fell out but the last one hit, but I tripped over a campfire log and it dislodged it. But there was enough of the drug in my system to make me week and dizzy but not enough to knock me out. So when they came to pick me up they thought I was immune to the drug because I was still conscious, so they hog tied me and was barely able to get the gag in my mouth before I managed to put a spell on my neck so it won't accept the collar." Raul giggled,

"The next person came to put the collar on and boy did he get the shock of his life, then they tied me down in this wagon covered me with a tarp, but not enough for me to see them toss you guys in here unconscious. You all were out cold for three days, then Yugi woke up shortly followed by Inu, and you all know the rest." Yugi nodded then froze, his hidden black ears popped out of his hair twitching at a sound. Ryou noticed this and pulled his own out of his hair, listening.

"Ryou do you here that?" Raul's already pale skin got whiter.

* * *

yes a cliffy, don't hurt me (hides in closet) but what so you think Yugi and Raul herd?

like? dislike? feed back please and review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this took so long, school has been a mad house especially since I'm graduating this year. (YEA!!! :D)

hope you like the chappy, hope fully i'll be getting chapters in faster but I'm not promising any thing.

i do not own Yugioh or Inuyasha.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Yugi now would be a good time to use that strength of yours." Yugi nodded but instead of breaking the ropes around his wrists he closed his eyes and started glowing violet, suddenly everyone's collars exploded; releasing everyone's powers at the same time making them all pulse with power.

Inu's waist length black hair turned silver, dark brown eyes turned golden, fangs, claws and silver dog ears grew. Joey's shaggy blond hair grew longer with black streaks till it was about mid back, claws and fangs extended, a pair of blond husky dog ears popped out of his head, then his honey colored eyes turned aqua blue.

Bakura smiled as his fangs grew, claws extended, his silver cat ears grew, and then his eyes went from dark brown to a dark hazel color. Atem's spiked hair grew a little wilder, black dog ears, claws and fangs grew, his lightly tanned skin got slightly tanner, his eyes went from a dark violet to blood red, then a pair of black leathery wings sprouted from his back.

A second later they snapped the chains holding there wrists together, just as yugi snapped the ropes holding his wrists and ankles together. As the others rip the chains off there ankles, yugi crawls over to Raul and searches threw his clothing until he found what he was looking for, a charm as big as his fist was around Raul's neck on a slender leather cord under the ropes.

Then yugi did something unexpected, he closed his eyes then started to glow purple again but this time instead of breaking the charm like he did with the others, he turned…….human?

Raul blinked as yugi turned human in front of his eyes, after the transformation was complete; he grabbed the charm, snapped the leather rope, and then stepped on it with his foot, crushing the charm that evidently was only made of clay, with the charm destroyed Raul was able to snap the bindings holding him down. Then one by one they all jumped out of the deserted wagon and only got about ten feet away when the wagon exploded, throwing the group in different directions, resulting with yugi, still in human form, hitting a tree hard knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Bakura sputtered water as he broke the surface of the river that he landed in. Muttering curses he swam for the bank he almost made it when something hit him in the back. He spun around in the water and saw it was a tree branch and slashed it into pieces with frustration and nearly missed slashing Joey in the face.

"whoa man you nearly hit me, take a chill pill." Bakura muttered darkly under his breath, then grabbing surprised Joey's wrist he swam for the bank.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he pulled himself out of the thistle bush he landed in, scraping his arm as he did so, once free he looked around to find Raul up a tree.

"You ok up there?" he called Raul looked down at him

"No, I'm not ok. I have a slight fear of heights." He griped the branch he was on a little tighter to prove his point cracking the branch slightly with the pressure. Inuyasha chucked

"Just jump Raul you're a half demon you won't get hurt jumping from that height." Raul shook his head furiously

"Nu-uh"

Inu sighed then jumped into the tree next to Raul who stared at him with wide eyes. Inu reached his hand out

"Grab my wrist and ill jump down with you." Raul looked at him studiedly then slowly grabbed onto his wrist tightly. Inu nodded then, with a scream from Raul, they jumped out of the tree.

* * *

Yami groaned as he jumped off the high branch, in a tree that he landed in, to a lower one. His stomach was killing him it was time for his monthly feed and if he didn't he'd go nuts and probably kill off the country he's trying to protect. He lifted his nose to the air to sniff the wind. Blood, he smelled blood in the wind, it was faint, but it was defiantly there, his eyes started turning demon red at the sent. He hopped to the next tree following the sent of blood.

* * *

Bakura dragged himself onto the bank then dropped Joey's wrist as he shook the water out of his long hair, like a cat would, making his silvery locks puff out slightly. Joey laughed at that and then wishes he didn't. Bakura looked at him with a mischievous look in his eye, and was about to pounce on the soggy doggy when a rustle in the trees made him stop. He turned around just in time to catch the sight of Yami jumping threw the trees demon red eyes glowing brightly, wings out to his sides as he glided from branch to branch.

Bakura's eyes went wide "Shit! It's that time of the month already." He turned to a confused Joey, "I'll explain on the way now lets go we have to catch him before he goes nuts!" and with that he took off with a still soggy Joey following.

* * *

Inu laughed at Raul's face when they landed from the jump. Let's just say if Raul had fur on his back it would be standing on end at the moment. Raul finally composed himself enough to let go of the strangle hold he had on Inu's wrist. Inu thanked the heavens that he wasn't human cuz if he was he would have a very flat wrist at the moment. Raul took a deep breath, and then weekly punched Inu in the arm then said

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! I WAS SKARED OUT OF MY WITS WHEN YOU DID THAT! IF WE WERE GONING TO JUMP YOU COULD HAVE SAID 'HEY RAUL WERE GONA JUMP CLOSE YOUR EYES SO YOUR NOT SKARED OUT OF MY WITS WHEN WE JUMP' BUT NO!! YOU HAD TO JUST JUMP; I COULD HAVE SWAR THAT I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES!" Raul was panting after this little yelling/ rambling fit, still staring wide eyed at Inu who was just standing there like he did nothing wrong.

"Are you done?" Inu asked as Raul caught his breath and his dilated eyes returned to normal. He took one last breath then slapped Inu hard across the face, then said in a calm voice "yes, I feel much better now" and he walked off leaving a stunned Inuyasha standing there holding his, now, red cheek to follow.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he regained consciousness, and opened blurry eyes to a swirl of green blue and brown. He shut his eyes as he reached to his head to rub the formed lump on the back of his head, and notice that it was wet. He opened his eyes again to make out that his hand was covered in blood.

"Oww…" he muttered aloud as he slowly sat up and leaned against the tree that he had unfashionably met earlier. He sat there a minute to put the pieces of his jumbled memory together, when nothing made sense he stood up and slowly started walking. About a minute latter he came accost the burnt remains of the wagon, and every thing clicked together. His eyes went wide, and then he ran off in the direction that he thought one of his friends was thrown.

* * *

Yami burst threw the bushes and landed on the ground with a thump and sniffed once again. 'there' he thought once he found the steadily stronger sent of blood. using his speed he ran around a couple of trees to where the sent was the strongest, and sniffed the ground to find a newly spilt puddle of blood, which he eagerly licked up as much as he could. That took the edge off his hunger but it wouldn't last long, he needed to find the animal that spilt this blood.

In Yami's mind a conference was going on between the three sides of this person 'Since, by the blood, the dog demon side knew that this animal was a half dog demon he would mate this half dog demon for he meets the standards for a mate' his vampire side agreed with the dog demon side for once for the blood was very sweet and wouldn't mind having this piece flesh to suck on for the rest of eternity, but the human that was left was a little troubled, he already had his eyes on some one that he wonted to be his husband but there was no way to convince his other two sides of this fact so he went along for the ride now depressed that the two of them were never meant to be together.' After a decision was met the human side took hold of the body and took off using the smell of his vampire side and the strength of his demon side to search after their pray.

* * *

Inuyasha finally caught up with Raul as he got over the shock of being smacked. The two walked quietly for a min when Inu suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Raul asked raising his nose to the wind.

"Don't you smell it, its blood and its getting stronger." Raul nodded he had just picked up the sent as well. Inu followed the scent of blood with Raul following closely behind.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he walked along the forest bottom, holding onto his head that hadn't stopped bleeding yet. He suddenly tripped over a root barley caching himself on a nearby tree not noticing the bloody print that he left behind. A minuet later he heard something crashing threw the forest steadily getting closer to him. Slightly frightened, using his demonic strength, he hopped onto a low branch of a nearby tree. Almost as soon as he was settled Yami dropped in settling on a nearby stump sniffing. Walking over to the leftover bloody print he licked the blood off the ruff bark, growling in frustration. He sniffed the air again then looked right at Yugi in the tall tree.

"Yami, is that you?" Yugi asked nervously

Yami didn't answer he just jumped up onto Yugi's branch then pined the boy to the tree. Yami started sniffing threw his hair and very quickly found the wound on the back of his head. Yami leaned down and started licking the wound making it heal, but was suddenly pulled back and dumped off the branch, landing with an audible thump. Yugi looked at Bakura who was now on the branch checking him over, when he was tackled off the branch, by Inuyasha crashing into Yami as he was trying to get up. Yugi scratched his head at the three fighting demons, very confused.

"Yugi are you ok?" asked a voice behind him, Yugi turned to find Raul on the ground standing next to Joey who was watching, with amusement, the scuffle that was still going on.

"Yes Raul, I'm ok." Yugi answered hopping down next to his friends. "No you know what's going on?" Raul shook his head.

"Inuyasha and I started smelling blood a few minuets ago and ran to see what it was. We got here so see Bakura getting in your personal space and Inuyasha jumped to conclusions." Yugi chuckled and looked back at the demon and two half- demon's fighting, when Joey spoke up.

"I know what's going on, Bakura told me on the way here. It seems like our Yami pall here, is not only part human and dog demon, but part vampire as well, and once a month he needs to drain one live human to satisfy his vampire side for another month and today just happens to be that day." Just as he finished Inu suddenly went flying past and hit a couple trees knocking them all over in the process. Inu just sat there a min to catch his breath, because the force of the through knocked the wind out of him. A hiss drew their attention's back to the other two to find Bakura pined by a mad Yami, claws ready to claw out Bakura's throat.

"Yami, No!!!" Yugi cried as he went for him, to be held back by Raul and Joey.

"Don't Yugi you will get killed!" Raul said holding onto Yugi's arm making sure he couldn't get a way. Well they had to let go for Yugi started to glow purple, and they barley saw his ears pop out of the top of his head, to duck clawed hand that was swung at them. As soon as he was free he beelines it for the pair, as he reached them he threw his arms around Yami's waist.

"Yami hold on! Fight the hunger a little longer! Please! I'm begging you!" Yami had stiffened when he felt the arms around his waist but when he herd Yugi's voice he calmed a little. He regarded the albino demon under him, and snorted, finding him not to be a threat any more. Yami then turned around in Yugi's arms his eyes going back to there regular crimson color, but still glowing, and held the crying half-demon in his arms but keeping an eye on the others. Yami sniffed Yugi's hair and he purred deep in the back of his throat, calming his to be mate.

"Mate, My Mate!" he growled licking Yugi's throat, making said person moan. Bakura had crawled back a couple of feet before standing up, and was now buy the others his arms rapped around blushing Raul. Joey had helped Inu back to where they were, and was now checking unwilling Inu over, when Bakura cleared his throat hearing the moan.

Yami growled at the interruption, "Hey don't be growling at me Yami, we know your hungry but your going to have to take a chill pill till we can get you some blood.

Yami growled a little lower this time before saying, "Why should I wait when could drain one of your now?" Yugi tugged at Yami's kilt slightly to gain his attention before Bakura could answer.

"Please hold on a little longer." He asked quietly, "Will a quick drink satisfy until we can find some one?" Yami raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I suppose a quick drink will satisfy until we can find me something suitable to eat, but where am I going to get this snack hum?"

"From me." Yugi said quietly, gaining a shout form the others. Ignoring the shouts Yami nodded and tilted Yugi's head to the side slightly. But he stopped before he sank his teeth in.

"Are you sure mate? I don't want to hurt you." Yugi nodded

"I trust you" and he tilted his head to the side slightly to give Yami room to feed. Yami nodded and gently sank his fangs into his neck.

* * *

(snicker snicker) sorry couldn't help my self.

review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this up, i had a nasty case of writers block.

i hope to get the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Yami moaned as the blood started running down his throat. The blood was sweet and intoxicating, but he forced himself to pull away after he had enough to sustain him for a day or two, which surprisingly enough, wasn't much. Yugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he pulled away,

"That wasn't much at all, are you sure that will be enough to last you a little wile? I don't want you accidentally attacking some one on our way back." Before Yami could say any thing his eyes answered for him as his glowing red orbs dimmed and turned…..

violet?

Bakura's mouth dropped open as he saw that wasn't the only change Yami made. Yami's jet black leather wings then became two toned, so if you caught the light at the right angle off Yami's wings instead of it being oily black it had a dark violet shine to them. Yami blinked then shook his head, as the transformation completed its self. Then as if there was an after thought in the magic Yami's neck started glowing a light gold color and then the light shattered leaving a charm on a crimson cord in its place.

"What the…where did this come from and where am I? Last I remember I fell asleep in a cave tied hand and foot." Yami said scratching his head with one hand, then he looked up from his charm and over at Bakura, blinking he then looked at Yugi and the rest of the small group and backed up a couple of feet putting some space in between him and the group. "Who are you people, and what do you want?

Bakura blinked then glanced at him self, then it clicked. "Oh, shoot" he said smacking himself in the forehead. He then started glowing a dark brown and his half demon fetchers disappeared. Yami blinked at him

"Bakura? What's going on? Who are these people?" Bakura raised a hand to quiet his friend.

"Yami, Yami your ok, as for the reason why I looked like a demon there is because I am a half demon, my magic allows me to switch from my half demon form to my human form. These people are friends that you met after you were kidnapped from the palace." Yami looked thought full for a min before his amulet started glowing with a light pink glow, before every thing came back in a flash. The flash was so sudden that it knocked him on his behind before he realized he was falling. Bakura sighed then looked at the sky shaking a fist "Why do you do this to him? Make up your minds already!"

(Realm of the Egyptian gods)

Ra just grinned as he saw Bakura pick up Yami off the ground, every one else standing there had a very confused look on there face. Oris shook her head, as Set even started to snicker. Ma-hat had a concerned look on her face,

"Ra is it not time to tell the young ones why they are being gathered together? I know we swore Bakura and Raul to secrecy but isn't this going a little too far?" Ra shook his head a serious look on his face

"Ma-hat do you enjoy repeating your self?" Ma-hat looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"No…"

"Neither do I. This is why I wait; unless all of the tools are together the prophecy can't be fulfilled properly."

"I still don't understand why we can't at least give them at least their peace of it so they can start working on it."

Ra sighed "Ma-hat lets say I have a riddle but I only give you the question before the punch line, will the punch line make any sense?"

"No, I would need the information behind the question before the answer will make sense…" her eyes widened in realization.

Ra grinned "I see you get my point, there's no need in giving them the puzzle to complete it, when only half of it is there."

Ma-hat sighed in defeat "well if that is the case then stop torturing them, they'll get the job done faster you know."

Set looked up at her with a sort of pout on his face "But its fun to torture them."

Oris gave him a look as Ra's grin just got bigger. Ma-hat and Oris just shook there heads

"Men…"

(Human plane)

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" InuYasha yelled impatiently wile Bakura helped Yami to his feet. Joey rolled his eyes at his friends short temper,

"Take a chill pill man, I'm just as confused as you are with this." InuYasha sat on a stump cross-legged crossing his arms as he seethed. Bakura after making sure Yami is alright turned to the rest of the group,

"I know that you guys are confused at the moment, so let me explain what's going on or at least as much as I can." He glanced at Yami and he nodded his ok, "As you can tell Yami isn't a normal demon, or even half demon for that matter, he is actually one third human, one third vampire and one third dog demon; but his magic is strong enough to hide his demon fetchers wile around the humans. I also have this ability as do all of the higher officials of the palace. Now as you well know Yami's vampire side needs blood to sustain himself and that he only needs it once a month max, but what even he doesn't know is that the blood of a willing pure soul will sustain him far longer than a tainted soul, and the blood of his mate longer still."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this, Bakura then looked at Yami as he continued, "Now how Yami can tell that the blood is pure is that his eyes change back to the color they were before he was changed as you can see, but only the blood of his mate will give him a charm that will stave off a vampires hunger and also give clam to that vampire/ demon. In other words Yugi and Yami are destined to me mates for life."

Yami's eyes got slightly wider, as he snuck a glance at Yugi who had his mouth hanging open. Bakura's grin got bigger as InuYasha and Joey started laughing their heads off as both Yugi and Yami's faces got a slight tint of blush across their cheeks.

"Now," continued Bakura after Inu and Joey finally calmed down enough, "fare warning, this charm is only temporary, it's like a substitute until the two mates can finalize their pact."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "And how would they finalize it?

Bakura's grin got even bigger, as he snickered slightly "Let's just say first time is a bitch." This time Yugi, Yami and Raul all blushed bright red, setting off Inu and Joey on a laughing spree once again. Yugi scooted closer to Yami and hid his face in Yami's shoulder, while Raul swatted Bakura accost the shoulder still beet red.

"Bakura, why dose only Yami have the charm and not Yugi too?" asked Raul after Inu and Joey's laughter came down a couple of notches so that they could hear themselves actually talk without straining to talk over the laughing duo.

"Because it was only Yugi who gave blood, if Yami had gave blood to Yugi as well then Yugi would have his amulet as well. But what's confusing is Yugi's not part vampire, so I'm not even sure if Yugi would get one even if they had; plus vampires these days are very picky about their vampire blood being pasted down to the next generation, so they would only mate a vampire and nothing more" Bakura explained rubbing his chin.

"So are you saying, that I have to turn Yugi in order for the mating to finalize?" asked Yami with a worried look on his face. Bakura shrugged "I really don't know, I would have to talk to an elder vampire but knowing vampires these days they would probably jump me for my blood before we can even start talking." Bakura crossed his arms and muttered under his breath "impatient bastards"

"Hey, I heard that!" Yami said glaring

"You were meant to." Bakura said with a grin, only to get smacked upside the head by Raul. "Any way", Bakura continued rubbing the back of his now sore head, "we need to get back to the palace, I'm betting your council is going stir-crazy about know, pulse we are going to need to get you more blood if you don't drink more from Yugi which in this case I believe would be the best bet." Inu Yasha and Joey finally calmed down enough to get off the dirt floor, but they were both still snickering and wiping tears from their eyes. Yami rolled his eyes at the two, then turned back to Yugi.

Yami was about to say something, but Yugi put his finger to Yami's lips quieting him, "I would like it if you drank some more." Yami opened his mouth again, but Yugi shushed him, "no you didn't hurt me the first time, and you wont hurt me now you and I both know it, so please?" Yami stared at Yugi, who had pulled out his puppy dog eyes, and smiled gently.

"Ok, my little one if that would make you happy." Yugi nodded and crawled into Yami's lap facing him. "Ok, try to relax I don't want to hurt you more then necessary." Yugi nodded again and put his head on Yami's shoulder leaving plenty of room for him to feed. Yami lengthened his fangs and once again sank his fangs into the skin where the neck and the shoulder joined. Yugi moaned softly as Yami started sucking on his blood, and he leaned in closer to sink the fangs deeper into his shoulder wanting more of the feeling. Yami could tell Yugi was enjoying this and it wasn't from him leaning in closer either, but the rapidly hardening bulge that was rubbing slowly against his crotch. After a min. of this Yami pulled his fangs out of Yugi's neck, then licking the wound making his heal.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked, Yugi without lifting his head off of his perch, nodded and yawned, "I'm fine, just slightly sleepy that's all." He snuggled closer and Yami let out a quiet laugh, "Then sleep little one, I will see you when you wake up." Yugi didn't answer for he was already asleep.

* * *

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

hey its me!

yes im still alive!

yea a little faster with this up date would have been nice im betting most of you are screaming at me. I've had a small mountain of a road block (yes i said mountain) that im finally getting over, its been tough getting the story where i want it to be.

plus now that im getting a job, (halaluya) maybe with something else to occupy my thoughts it will come easier, im betting some of you know what i mean.

ill stop talking now and let you read!

i hope to have the next chapter out much sooner then the last one... i hope. -_-'

* * *

Chapter 7

Joey just couldn't help but awwww the sight of Yugi snuggling Yami, but also got a well deserved bonk on the head from InuYasha.

"Oww that hurt" Joey wined

"It was meant too." Inu growled

Bakura smiled slightly at their antics and shook his head, but then spoke up, "Yami we really do need to be going, can you carry Yugi and run at the same time?"

Yami nodded, then stood up culling Yugi a little before sliding him into a bridle stile so it didn't interfere with his wings or legs. After making sure the others were ready to go he took off with the others on his heals threw the trees.

(several hours later)

Yugi moaned as he was slowly brought to the waking world. Yami herd this and signaled to the others and they stopped to take a short breather. Yugi blinked in the late afternoon light looking up at Yami who smiled at him.

"You awake now?" Yugi nodded, then yawned. Yami chuckled at this which got him a halfhearted swipe at the face from Yugi. Yami set Yugi on his feet and watched him stretch slightly reliving some of the cramping in his muscles. Yugi then turned to the others to almost immediately fall over from laughter, Yami looked over at what caught his attention and smacked his for-head.

Bakura and Ryou were buried up to their necks in the nearest sand-dun, with Bakura cursing his lungs out and Ryou just looked slightly annoyed. Inu and Joey high-fived each other laughing, while the other two struggled out of there sandy prison.

"Inu-Yasha you bastard! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Bakura shouted as he fruitlessly struggled with the sand surrounding his body. Ryou, surprisingly enough, was not struggling at all, but had his eyes narrowed and was muttering under his breath. Suddenly the sand around Ryou burst up like a fountain and scattered around them like a cloud.

"um, Inu, Joey you two might need to start running." Yugi said still laughing under his breath

"Why?" Joey asked. Then the cloud dissipated just enough to see Ryou slowly walking their way cracking his knuckles with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"That's why." Yugi said simply still chuckling under his breath.

"ok you two lets see how you like the sand." Ryou said starting to glow a light blue tint as he advanced on the now slowly backing up boys.

"Yami, you might want to sit down," Yugi suggested, "When Ryou gets like this it's better to just sit down and let him dish his fury out. Last time this happened I had to stop him before he got to hit anyone or anything and he was seething and mildly kicking things for about a week. The one time I could let him let it loose, I couldn't stop him until he was satisfied." At Yami's raised eyebrow, "The guy was black and blue and could barely walk strait." Yami winced, "Yea tell me about it."

Yami took Yugi's advice and sat in the sand watching Ryou chase the two unfortunate souls (not ;D) around the nearby sand dunes, using his magic to hurtle waves of sand at the pair .

"So Yugi, would you mind telling me more about yourself?" Yami asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Sure, there isn't much to me any way." Yugi replied, "I come from a small village about a day to a day and a half travels from the capitol. It was a peaceful little village, built next to one of the bigger oases in that area, so we didn't have to travel far to get water. We also had handpicked farmers that actually live in the oases, raising crops for our village to eat and to trade with other towns and villages. We were like a great big family, every one pitching in to help support each other. I lived with my grandfather, sense my parents died when I was two summers old. We, along with a couple other families, were the few in the village who had the magical trait. So in a sense we were the protection for our little village. Everything was perfect," his eyes grew slightly darker and looked towards the ground; hand in a tight fist, "until that day."

Yami could tell, that this particular memory was hard for his little one, "You don't have to tell me now if it upsets you so much." Yugi shook his head, blinking away a couple of tears,

"I'm alright, if I don't tell you now I won't tell you at all." He took a deep breath and spoke his voice just above a whisper so Yami had to lean in slightly to catch what was said. "The day started just like any other; me, my grandfather and two other, 'protectors' is what we were called, went out to the border of the village to do a sweep over the surrounding areas just to be sure there weren't any lurking bandits in the surrounding dunes. It was just a simple detection spell, very easy to do and it didn't take a lot of concentration either. But something went wrong; very, very wrong, the spell back-lashed at us or something. I managed to cut my link, my grandpa a second behind me, to the spell before it hit us, but the others didn't notice it until too late. It hit them hard literally frying their brains; they were dead before they hit the ground, that's when _they_ appeared."

His eyes went hard, his aurora flaring just slightly, but it was enough to catch the attention of the playing foursome, Bakura having finally got out of his sandy hole, making everyone freeze and gaining a worried look from Ryou.

"It was five people dressed in from head to toe in a black hooded cape, nothing, not even there sandals were showing. My grandfather was suspicious and asked who they were and there business in their village, they didn't answer with words, but one lifted his hand that glowed a forest green for a sec, next thing I knew, grandpa fell over into the sand, dead. In my shock I just stood there, when I managed to finally peace my thoughts together again, the clocked person to the right of the one that killed my grandfather, I believe it was a woman because the hand was too small and slender to be a mans, had raised her hand and was glowing a ugly shade of pink. Then I fell over my arms and legs bound to each other, I tried to yell but she cast a silencing spell on me so I couldn't."

Tears started running down his face as Ryou ran over to comfort him, because he too had heard this story before, the others followed to listen as well.

"The one in the middle of the group, I assumed it was the leader, finally said something that even to this day haunts my dreams. He said 'bring the boy along, he can be my play thing; Plus where's the sport in killing everyone when we have no audience.'" Yugi shivered at the thought, "Then the three of them laughed, two guys and the woman. They walked past me, that's when I noticed that two of the hooded people had their hands tied, and the lead rope was being held by two of the others."

The group blinked at this piece of information, "one of the tied up persons whispered to his master, and the master released the rope for the rope to disappear into a pair of silver cuffs."

"Woh, wait what was that?" he was interrupted by Yami, who was staring at Yugi, making sure he heard right, "are you positive they were silver cuffs."

Yugi nodded "yea, I'm sure I remember because the rising sun made the cuffs shine a little, before he pulled his wrists into his sleeves."

Yami cursed in three different languages, surprising even Bakura. "That bastard! I knew he was bad news the moment I laid my eyes on him, but no you had to listen to you know it all counsel….." his eyes went wide. He turned to the others, "we need to leave, like now." He jumped to his feet and took off, with Yugi and Bakura on his heels, the other three close behind them.

The three quickly caught up to the speeding trio, "Hey Yami what's the rush?" Joey asked.

"Atem"

"huh?"

"My name is Atem." That made Joey, Inu, and Ryou slow down, when it clicked who he actually was.

"YOU'RE THE PHARAOH!" all three yelled at once as they caught back up, making Atem wince at the loud noise and rub his stinging ear; then shot a glare at Bakura who was snickering, Yugi just shook his head amused.

"yes, I am Pharaoh Atem ruler of upper and lower Egypt, only child of the previous pharaoh, may the afterlife bring him peace." Atem said in a monotone, except the last part came with a hint of sadness in his voice. The three looked at each other, then Joey, for once, asked an intelligent question.

"Then what in Ra's name are you doing here? Meddling with us common folk, you should be…"

"Back at the palace running things which is where we are heading." Atem finished for him and answering his next question, with a small smile as he took in Joey's stunned look. " and to answer your question, the reason I'm rushing all of the sudden is I just realized I may have a counsel full of traitors, and my country may be running amuck because of their decisions in my absence."

This pulled a confused look from Bakura, "I thought the job was passed to Set, if you're unable to take the seat."

"Normally that would be the case, but if said person is unfit to take the seat in my absence, it would go to…." He left it open so Bakura could catch the hint, which he did quite quickly.

"The head of the council, those traitorous bastards!" Bakura spat with a look of fury on his face, "I knew Set looked a little under the weather when Isis asked me to come find you, but I thought it was just a seasonal thing." Bakura cursed some more, his steps suddenly getting stronger and faster. Every one could hear the dismay in their voices, and caught on to the urgency that Atem make it back to the palace as quickly as possible. So everyone sped up, praying to every deity who was listening that they weren't too late.

* * *

ok, there is chapter 7!

i hope to have 8 out soon.

review please!

even if its just to yell at me for my tardiness!


End file.
